My Lucky Penny
by Gotham Siren
Summary: Season Nine Snippet: Elliot finds a penny face up which, as everyone knows, is lucky. J.D. finds it a little… oh who is he kidding; he's twitching at the mere sight of the copper colored devil. Elliot carries it with her in her pocket, much to her husband's fear. J.D. has to rid of the evil. Jelliot.


**Here's the start to another fandom! I see it's kinda dead around here. I hope there are still some readers around! I'm binge watching Scrubs so the plot bunnies are going berserk. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Scrubs—just the DVD's. **

_**My Lucky Penny**_

Elliot Reid-Dorian was now very heavily pregnant with her first child. Seeing how she was on maternity leave, the blonde found herself going absolutely insane—and yes, more than usual. J.D. tried his best to come home as quickly as he could, but that was sometimes impossible given his profession. Elliot didn't blame him; in fact, it gave her more time to do things on her own. When her husband was around, he had a bad habit of waiting on her hand and foot. Sure, it wasn't all that bad. As it was, the pregnant doctor couldn't even see her toes. A little help went a long way when it came to getting up and down to pee ten thousand times in an hour, or even the hassle of getting to bed.

During her alone time, Doctor Reid binge-watched all the romantic comedies she could withstand and stuffed her face with every box of Twinkies she could get her hands on. When she was actually mobile, though, she had a bad habit of rearranging everything in the house. Nesting got to Elliot some kind of fierce. On one particular morning, the mommy-to-be decided to get some grocery shopping done. J.D. could fuss at her all he wanted; she needed to get out of the house before Cabin Fever set in too much longer.

She had just seen her husband off to work, which had meant now nine kisses on her belly and quite a few on her lips. Elliot hadn't mentioned that she would be leaving the house today. She figured that what J.D. didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, it saved her the yawn-worthy lecture of the perks of being a couch bum. What was one outing going to do anyways?

The blonde headed out to her car and proceeded to hoist her very pregnant tushie into the driver's seat. Another perk of being pregnant—other than her boobies swelling up into a near perfect size—was her butt. Not to say that it wasn't banging before she got knocked up, but! Elliot was very fond of her new tush.

On her way to the market, she fiddled with the radio, jamming along with every song she knew. Yeah, she probably looked like an idiot while stopped at the traffic lights. But did Elliot care? Nope!

Today was going _pr-e-tty _good as far as the blonde was concerned. She continued to dance in her seat all the way to the market. Not even the honks of other irate drivers could make her stop—okay, so she wasn't the _best_ driver out there. She was just having too much fun being out of the house!

o—o—o

One reckless driving ticket and a pregnancy-induced sob story later, Elliot finally made it to the super market. She had managed to cry herself out of the ticket, thank God. Her husband would have been livid. Of course, attending court would have been an issue. Especially since she could go into labor any day now. She could just see it now; the judge, jury and bailiff would all be watching her, and her water would just burst right there in the court room! It was a pretty good thing that Doctor Reid knew how to woo people over. Not only that but the officer that pulled her over happened to be a former patient of J.D.'s. He let her off with a warning. The hair on the back of her neck stood up at the mere thought of it being someone else that had pulled her over.

Elliot parked her car and glanced at the clock on her dashboard. _Frick_! It was already nearing the time for her husband to come home for lunch. Every afternoon, J.D. always clocked out at the same time to come home and eat lunch with his very pregnant wife. She had an hour to make this grocery trip. Forty-five minutes if she included the time it would take her to put the groceries away.

The doctor got out of the car, quicker than she had done in months! She was going to pay for this, of course. The pain radiating through her body soon confirmed that theory. Elliot was in such a hurry that she didn't even see the rain puddles right under her feet. She felt a sandaled-foot slip out from under her and before she knew it she was on her butt.

"Ow!" Elliot exclaimed, rubbing her behind as she rose back to her feet. "Fudge, that hurt…" she whined, pulling her purse strap back over her shoulder. The blonde pulled her maternity top down as far as it would go to hide the wet spot on the back of her pants. While in the midst of this, though, something caught her eye. It was shiny, probably from the fresh rain. She waddled over the puddle only to discover a lone penny. Upon further examination, it happened to be right-side up. And we all know what that meant!

"Score!" the pregnant blonde cheered. It took her several tries, but she was able to bend down enough to pick it up. She slid it into her pocket and carried on through the parking lot, all the while bobbing her head to a very catchy tune in her head.

o—o—o

Elliot made it home in record time, giving her enough time to put away the few groceries she bought and to pop in a movie. When J.D. came in, his wife was bunked up on the couch as she intently watched _Legally Blonde_.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, stopping in the doorway to put both hands on his hips. Boy, did he know how to make an entrance or what?!

The blonde glanced over her shoulder, a beam coming across her lips. "Hey, you. About time you get here!"

J.D. made a run for the couch, plopping down on it right beside his wife. He greeted her with a few quick kisses, just as he did with the baby bump. "How was your day so far?" the second-time father asked, slipping an arm around his lady's shoulders.

Elliot paused for a moment, trying to decide whether to lie or fess up as to where she was. Upon realizing which option was best, she rested her hand on her husband's thigh and looked back up into his eyes. "Well, I went and got us some groceries."

His smile faded some as he watched his wife's expressions. "Elliot, you know you're supposed to be on bed rest."

"I know but I figured it was the least I could do!" Elliot spoke, breaking the embrace to face her husband. "You're always at work. I'm _always_ at home," she nodded, flopping down against the throw pillow at the end of the couch. Not to mention she was always hungry and the food rations were getting low because of it…

J.D. turned to face Elliot as well, guiding her legs to lay across his lap. He wanted to be annoyed but that would just take too much effort. Doctor Dorian knew that it must have been hard for her to stay cooped up in the house all day. He kinda blamed his work hours on that. Right then and there, he made a silent promise that his next day off, the two of them would go out and do something together. Hell, maybe they would even go bug Turk and Carla for the day.

"I'll tell you what," J.D. started again. He had Elliot's feet for a reason. The heavier pregnant his wife became, the more acceptable she was of foot massages. As he began to gently work on her swelling feet, the doctor continued with, "my next day off, I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"Really?" Elliot asked. Her eyes danced back and forth with excitement, something John Dorian fell weak for every time. She leaned as close as she could get with her bump and kissed J.D. softly. Maybe there really _was_ something to this whole lucky penny. She was getting a foot massage from her husband, who should be mad with her about going out in her very pregnant state. There was only one way to test this theory…

"Wanna get Chinese?" the blonde doctor added, applying her best impression of a puppy dog pout. There weren't many rules in this house. Number one was no mistreating Steven— y'know, the Rowdy replacement Carla got for Turk when she accidently lost Rowdy. Ever since that, J.D. had been very protective of his stuffed best friend. And the second rule was that Chinese food should not be eaten on Tuesdays. Dorian read somewhere that Chinese on Tuesdays is equivalent to crossing a black cat on Friday the 13th. It was all around bad news! If he agreed to this, Elliot would forever be searching for lucky pennies, no matter where she was.

J.D. took a minute to respond. He took in his wife's puppy dog pout. She _had_ been craving it as of late. And Turk ate some eggrolls just last Tuesday and he was doing fine. Maybe he could waiver the cost, just this once. The Residency Director let Elliot's feet rest on his lap once more as he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. "I guess just this once," he told her as he speed dialed the Chinese place not too far from their home.

Elliot couldn't believe any of this. She too fished in her pocket, pulling out the penny that had managed to stay face up the entire time it was in her pocket.

"Yes, I'd like one dinner of sweet 'n sour chicken, and one beef and broccoli—" J.D. began to order, however, he had to do a double take once he saw what was in his wife's hand. Why would she bring such _evil_ into their home?! Once he finished placing the order, he threw himself over the couch, peeking down at Elliot very cautiously. "What are you doing with _that_?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, looking up at her stupid husband. "J.D., I found it on the ground when I went shopping this morning." Dorian had this look of sheer horror on his face, one that Elliot just pretended not to see. She could understand the fact that her husband was weird, sure, but his fear of pennies was something she could never comprehend.

"So? Why are you pulling it out now? I'm doing something _good_ for you, woman!" J.D. shrieked as his wife pulled it closer to his face, in turn ducking behind the couch again. "Put that thing away!"

Elliot hoisted herself up from the couch, waddling over to the once-brave Doctor Dorian. "I found it face up in the parking lot. Since then, I've had some crazy good luck."

J.D. rose to his feet, distancing himself away from the copper devil in his wife's hand. "Good luck, huh? Well you just wait, missy! It'll turn on you!"

"Do you even hear yourself? What can a penny do to you?"

And with that, the Residency Director did the tell-tale tilt of his head, going off into one of his fantasies.

_The penny in Elliot's hand fell to the floor, and in its wake, a gaping hole in the floor appeared out of nowhere. Doctor Reid was sucked into the hole not even a second later, leaving Dorian to flee away as fast as he could. He took a slow motion step to the front door, only to see the penny flying slowmo in the air right alongside him. _

"_Nooooooooo!" Was the last words he spoke before the evil penny sucked him into its own dimension of hell. _

Elliot clapped her hands in front of her husband's face to get him to snap back to reality.

J.D. blinked a couple of times before finally speaking again, "I will NOT be going to penny hell, Elliot!"

"_What_ are you talking about?!" the blonde asked, already annoyed with this conversation. She slipped the penny back into her pocket before showing both of her hands to J.D. "Look, no penny hell."

"You have to rid of the evil! Before it gets us!"

And just as those words left J.D.'s mouth, there was a knock at the door. Elliot quirked an eyebrow at her husband, but chose not to say another word.

Doctor Dorian got the door. On the other side of it was their Chinese delivery girl. She held an electronic device in one hand, and their bag of Chinese food in the other.

"$16.01 is your total, sir," the delivery girl spoke, waiting on payment before handing over the food.

J.D. knew exactly how to rid of the evil in this house. He went over to his wife, digging in her back pocket for that copper devil. Once Elliot figured out what he was doing, she practically leered a hole through his skull. The second-time father pulled out his wallet and grabbed the sixteen dollars that were needed, and sent the delivery girl on her way. He slammed the door shut, holding the bag of food close.

"The evil is gone, Elliot," he spoke softly. "The evil is gone."

The blonde, again, just rolled her eyes and snatched the food away from her blockhead of a husband. "If I start having bad luck after you leave, you are _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight."


End file.
